A Lovers' Tale
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: AshGary, originally written for a competition but now I'm not in it anymore so this is for fun. Contains chibis and craziness
1. The Beginning

Peggi-Hey there! This was my first ever yaoi fic. I wrote it originally for a competition, but I didn't meet the deadline, and after persuasion from some of my readers, I decided to continue with it. I did a lot of revising, so for those who have read this before, you may want to re-read it. I left it in the original format, so sorry there is a lack of quote marks. Okay, well, I don't own Pokémon and please review!

**CHAPTER ONE - THE BEGINNING**

Ash turned his head around to see Gary staring back at him. Gary leaned towards Ash and their lips met. Misty just rolled her eyes and smacked Ash.

Misty-Ash, they haven't even finished giving us the information and you two are already at it?

Ash and Gary both just chuckled at the girl who was shaking her head in disgust. It had only been a year since the incident that had brought these two rivals together. The two boys, who had once sworn to never even help each other, were now making out in a stadium filled with strangers. And it was all because of the strange incident that happened so long ago...

Ash was watching TV like he usually did when he, Misty, Brock, and Tracey stayed in motels. He was glad Tracey had decided to travel around with them. he was very famous now for his photographs, and many luxury Motels and Hotels were willing to give them a weekend or week stay for one of his photographs, drawings, and some even wanted his autograph. Ash was the only one in the room. Misty, Brock, and Tracey had gone swimming. Ash was just dozing off when there was a knock on the door. Ash sleepily walked to the door. He opened it and when he saw who was there, he screamed.


	2. Chibies?

Peggi-Well, I'm not very good at romance, nor am I good at writing this particular fic, but I will keep trying until I get it right! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome, just no flamers, please!

**CHAPTER TWO – CHIBIES?**

Ash stared in terror. It was indeed Misty, Brock, and Tracey. Only they were smaller . . .younger. . .cuter. They were . . .

Ash-Chibies? How did you guys get like this?

CM- (chibi misty) Hi! I tired o' swimming. I take a nap o' de couch? (Hi! I'm tired. Can I take a nap on the couch?)

Ash-Uh.

Before he could say more, Brock had shoved his way inside. He was jumping on the bed. Tracey went up to him with a motel pillow and hit him with it. Brock grabbed a pillow, and a pillow fight ensued. Ash ran up to them to calm them down.

Ash-No, no, no! Don't do that.

They just stuck their tongues out at him. It took him maybe ten whole minutes to calm them down. When he did, he looked over to the doorway. Misty was standing there in the open doorway trying not to fall asleep standing up. Ash ran up to her.

Ash-Okay, Misty. Come with me.

He closed the door behind them and led her to the bed. He had left Tracey and Brock on the couch of their suit watching TV.

Ash-Here ya go. So, how old are you, Misty?

Misty-I is this many.

She calculated her age on her fingers and then held up five of them.

Ash-Five, huh? Well, you take a nap. I have to go down to the lobby and call someone.

A couple minutes later Ash arrived in the lobby of the Hotel. The lady let him use the phone. He dialed, and when the screen showed the picture of whom he was talking to, he was very surprised.

Ash-Gary!

Gary-Nice talking to you too, Ash.

Ash-Look, I have to talk to Professor Oak. Is he around?

Gary-Yeah, but there's one problem.

Ash-What?

Gary-He's outside playing in the mud with some of the Pokémon.

Ash-You don't mean?

Gary-Yeah. He's a chibi.

Ash-So are Brock, Misty, and Tracey. Do you have any idea how it happened?

Gary-No, but the doctors called me on my cell phone.

Ash-You have a cell phone?

Gary-Who cares?

Ash-Never mind. But why did the doctors call you?

Gary-Because he nearly drowned. He was swimming in our private pool trying to put another chlorine filter at the bottom for the party we were supposed to have with all these famous people or something, and they said he was a chibi when they found him. But the weird thing is, he knew who I was. He didn't know that I was his grandson, but he knew who I was.

Ash-That's kinda like what happened with Brock, Misty, and Tracey. They came back to the Hotel room as chibies, but they seemed to know whom I was.

Gary-This is really weird. Maybe you should bring your stupid friends here and we can figure this thing out.

Ash-Yeah. I guess so.

So Ash called a boating service and made reservations for the next departure to Pallet town, which was five hours away.


	3. Lost

Peggi- Okay, well, here is the revision of chapter 3! Didn't do much work to this chapter, and I didn't add anything new. It is still very short, sadly.

**CHAPTER THREE - LOST**

It took a while, but Ash finally got the three to take a nap. He had to think about what to do. He knew he had to go to pallet town for help, but he didn't know what he'd do once he got there. With Professor Oak a chibi, and Gary as his enemy, there was no telling what could go wrong. It was now just a little less than four hours until they had to depart for the boat which would take them to Pallet town, and Ash figured he'd let his friends sleep just a little while longer.

Tracey was the first to stir. He lifted his head up, and greeted Ash with a big smile.

Tracey-Hewwo. I'm hungwy. (Hello, I'm hungry)

Ash-Uh. . .do you like fried chicken?

Tracey-Ooo! I wove fwied chikens! (Ooo! I love fried chicken!)

Ash-Well, um. . just let me wake the others up and I'll take you guys to a chicken restaurant I saw a few blocks away.

Ash shook Brock awake, and every time he touched him, Brock smacked his hand. Finally, he was able to wake him up, and then he went in to wake up Misty. She was lying on the couch, and he thought she looked absolutely adorable. He gently shook her, and her eyes fluttered open.

After much effort, Ash was able to walk with all three chibies to a restaurant that served fried chicken. As he ordered their food, he told the three to sit down at a booth. The first five minutes they spent there were wasted trying to get Misty, Tracey, and Brock to agree on where to sit. First they all wanted different booths, and then they argued on where they got to sit, all of them wanting to sit next to the window.

Finally, they were all done eating, and they were about to walk out of the restaurant.

Misty-I gotta go to da bafwoom. (I have to go to the bathroom)

Ash-Okay then. It's over there.

He pointed to a room which said 'Ladies' on the door sign.

Misty-You gots to come wif. So da monstas don't git me. (You got to come with. So the monsters don't get me.)

Ash turned a couple shades of red as he walked to the bathroom with the young girl.

Ash-Why don't we go in here?

Chibi Misty's eyes got wide as she looked on at the door Ash was gesturing to.

Misty-But dat's da boys bafwoom. (But that's the boys bathroom.)

Ash just sighed and walked into the girls' bathroom, praying there weren't any girls in there who would think he was a pervert.

Luckily for him, he and Misty were the only ones in the bathroom. He waited for her to finish and then made sure she washed her hands when she came out of her stall. When they walked out into the main room of the restaurant, to Ash's horror, Tracey and Brock weren't there. He searched desperately, calling out their names, until he realized how much attention he was drawing to them. He walked up to one of the workers at the counter and asked if she had seen them.

Worker-No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen them. If I do, I'll let you know.

Ash quickly took Misty by the hand and walked quickly out of the room with her. He was not just worried, but completely terrified. By now, they could be anywhere . . .or with anyone, and the thought of two of his best friends being kidnapped was one of the worst thoughts he could think of.


End file.
